Maddening Fear
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Aelita is bleeding out and Yumi is freaking out, not knowing what to do. (One-shot. Prompt.)


"I won't let anybody hurt you, you're safe with me."

That was what Yumi had told Aelita. She said it as a fact, a statement, a promise. It felt like she destroyed that promise despite the fact she's constantly telling herself she's not at fault for what happened to her. A huge part of her was convinced it was her fault, though. She was supposed to be there for her, protect her, from Xana and his monsters.

Yet, look at her now, nearly passed out and she's bleeding to death in her arms. Her partner was going to die right then and there, and there wasn't much she could do about it aside from pressing where she was bleeding to keep it from bleeding more. She had to be alive, not just for her sake, but to deactivate the tower as well. Yumi was trying so hard not to cry, so hard not to breakdown in front of her nor Jérémie.

She was holding onto the hope that she was going to be okay, that she would make it somehow through all of the blood lost. All she wanted was for Aelita to be okay, even if everything else around them wasn't. She didn't care anymore. It should've been her in such a horrible, unwalkable position. It should've been her to be bleeding in the arms of her love, not Aelita. She much preferred that than having to see her in such a state. The sight was hurting- No, it was killing her to look at, yet she had to. If she could turn back time and actually protected her, all without using Lyoko, she would.

Aelita breathed slowly and heavily. She could barely open her eyes; Yumi was so scared she might pass out and die. She looked over to Jérémie, who was trying not to freak out but one could tell how much he was. The poor blonde child was frantically trying to find a way to get the tower deactivated without sending Aelita out there. Her leg was too fucked up to walk as it was, it could carry over to the virtual world and she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. Everyone knew that. She looked back at Aelita.

Aelita forced her eyelids open, even if it was only a drop. Yumi stared at her intensely, awaiting for something, anything, to come out of her mouth. It seemed like she was struggling as she couldn't get anything out for a whole minute or two. She couldn't tell how much time has passed anymore. Aelita coughed with tiny splatters of blood coming out. Yumi could swear that her face was turning whiter by the minute.

Aelita horsed out a laugh. "I'll be okay, Yumi, I'm not hurting... I'm with you."

Those words did it for her. It felt like she got thrown out of a ten story window. Whatever tears she tried to hold back finally broke free and started running down her face. She hung her head over Aelita as she forced her eyes shut. Yumi wanted to scream bloody murder, but for some reason she couldn't. Tears fell from her face to Aelita's bloody clothes. She kept sobbing, even when she felt Jérémie coming over to them. She felt his hand touch her shoulder. Yumi opened her eyes to see him.

"She'll be okay… she'll be fine." He said.

Yumi knew he was only saying so to be comforting. Even he was unsure if Aelita was going to live. Jérémie didn't have to try acting as calm as he was trying to seem, though. She could see it on his face despite the fact her vision was blurry from the tears. They were all freaking out, even Odd and Urich were even if they weren't there with them.

Her eyes widened. She had an idea, but she didn't know if it was going to work. She had to try, though, even if she was scared and that it was dangerous. Yumi moved Aelita's hand to her side where the blood was coming out of and Aelita did her best to keep it there. The black haired girl then picked her up. She stood up on her feet, holding Aelita close and tight.

"We're going to deactivate that tower." She said with confidence.

"Are you mad?! She can't-"

"We have to try." Yumi countered. "Let them know we're coming in."

Before Jérémie could argue any further, Yumi walked to the elevator and went down a level into the scanner room. When the elevator door opened, she walked over to one of the scanners and placed Aelita inside. She tried to stand up on her own, but her leg started to give out. Yumi held her, weakly smiling at her. She smiled back, trying to make sure she had her whole body in the scanner. It broke Yumi's heart to see her so weak like this. Soon, if her plan is successful, it'll be over and she'll be okay.

She only hoped it would work.

When she felt like Aelita was able to do fine by herself, she let go and then walked to another scanner. She looked over to Aelita once again; she saw her on her right knee, but she was doing alright. The pink haired girl looked at Yumi and nodded.

"I'll see you on the other side, Princess. I won't let anyone hurt you, not anymore."

* * *

A/N: Me and a few other people were talking about how there was a lack of dark femslash fanfics so a couple of us decided to look up angst prompts for us to use and one of the prompts I came across was "I won't let anybody hurt you, you're safe with me" which gave me this idea. The fact I recently got back into Code Lyoko is a bit of a coincidence with this but hey I ain't complaining lmao. If you wanna request a dark femslash fanfic you can send them at my Tumblr SunsetCarnation264.

I actually has made a version of this where it was using neopronouns for Aelita, but I decided to just go with this instead unless you guys want it.


End file.
